Hospital Wing
The 'Hospital Wing'http://www.pottermore.com/en/book1/chapter17/moment2 is a part of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry run by Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school's matron. Students (and presumably the staff) who suffer mishaps and injuries during the school year are sent or brought to the hospital wing for treatment and only six visitors are allowed at one time for one person. The hospital wing is well equipped to deal with all kinds of magical and mundane injuries, from broken limbs to regrowing lost bones. Only in the most severe cases are the patients sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for further treatment, such as when Katie Bell touched a cursed opal necklace in 1996. People treated in the Hospital Wing and the other petrified students being visited by Harry and Ron]] *Alastor Moody *Alicia Spinnet *Bill Weasley *Cassius Warrington *Colin Creevey *Cormac McLaggen *Draco Malfoy *Dolores Umbridge *Eloise Midgen *Filius Flitwick *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Ginny Weasley *Graham Montague *Gregory Goyle *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Jack Sloper *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Katie Bell (later moved to St. Mungo's) *Leanne *Luna Lovegood *Marietta Edgecombe *Minerva McGonagall (later moved to St. Mungo's) *Neville Longbottom *Nearly Headless Nick *Nymphadora Tonks (later moved to St. Mungo's) *Oliver Wood *Pansy Parkinson *Penelope Clearwater *Ron Weasley Injuries treated in the Hospital Wing Behind the scenes *In the films (except the second and the sixth) and the video game adaptations that follow Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the Hospital wing does not have a Nurse Office as it does in the books. *When Minerva McGonagall taught the students to dance in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the room used was the one used to portray the hospital wing in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *In the GameBoy version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Katie Bell is in the Hospital due to having the mumblemumps. *While this does not occur in the book, in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Draco Malfoy is admitted due to being injured in the Quidditch Match against Gryffindor. As a result of his constant groaning from his injury, Pomfrey curtly says to him to "stop making such a fuss" and that he can leave. *Also in the film adaptation of the Chamber of Secrets, Penelope Clearwater and Nearly Headless Nick are not admitted into the Hospital Wing as a Basilisk victim. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Quirinus Quirrell did not die, but was only blistered heavingly. As such he was laid in the Hospital Wing, heavingly bandaged. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' (Mentioned and appears on a illustrative photograph) *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and References Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Hospital Wing